A vehicle is described for example in DE 10 2004 036 087 A1 which determines the current operating condition and the operating mode of the vehicle based on operational data. A control signal is sent to control units for adjusting functional components of the vehicle based on the current operating condition. In particular, control units for chassis and instruments can be switched over into a poor weather mode on the basis of data obtained from various sources in order to take into account reduced road grip in poor weather. In the poor weather mode, the chassis settings for example are to be adapted to a smooth road surface or the maximum speed restricted.
This approach produces the problem that a chassis setting which is harder because of the adaptation to the smooth road suggests to the driver a better grip of the road surface than corresponds to the facts, and because of this can tempt the driver into an unadapted driving style. An automatic restriction of the maximum speed can be perceived as an annoyance, in particular when the driver's estimation of the road grip does not coincide with the estimation by the evaluation device.